


第一次

by gx65731321



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321





	第一次

塞斯克第一眼见到范佩西的时候就被他的美貌吸引，他觉得范佩西看他的眼神似乎也对他有意思。  
一次胜利后在小法家里庆祝派对结束后，队友们都纷纷离开，最后只剩下了范佩西。  
“罗宾，你喝醉了吗？要不要我帮你叫车。”小法看着没有走意的范佩西。  
“我没醉，我只是并不想走。”范佩西从椅子上站了起来，一下子双手把小法按在墙上，吻了上去。  
范佩西撬开小法的嘴，舌头长驱直入，在小法的嘴里游荡，淡淡的酒香味，让小法陶醉其中，毫无抵抗力的迎合着眼前的人。  
直到小法的脸通红，范佩西才放过他，随后他把小法拉到了卧室，摁在了床上，开始撕扯他的衬衣。  
“不，我们不能这样，罗宾。”小法试图阻止范佩西。  
“怎么了？我知道你喜欢我”范佩西没有停下手下的动作  
“我。。我。。。”小法欲言又止。  
“第一次？”  
小法虽然在巴萨时期和皮克有段短暂的恋情，但是他们一直是点到为止，从来没发展到这一步。  
“看着我，塞斯克，你不会忘记今天的。”  
范佩西用灵巧舌头舔弄着小法胸前露出的红樱，用牙齿轻轻的啃咬。  
“呜。。。”小法感到全身酥麻，敏感点带来的刺激让他忍不住得低吟。  
范佩西一路吻到他的小腹，最后褪去他的内裤，小法的分身已经变的十分坚挺，暴露在空气中，微微发颤。  
范佩西温柔得套弄着小法的阴茎，同时拿出柜子里的润滑剂由浅至深涂抹小法的蜜穴里，前后带来的刺激，让小法浴火分身，身体不由自主的挺动。  
随着套弄的速度越来越快  
“啊。。不行了。。。啊。。。”小法的精液喷射而出，滴落在范佩西的手上和自己的小腹上。  
“那么快？你是多久没自慰了塞斯克。”  
高潮余韵未了的小法完全回答不了眼前人的问题。而范佩西不依不饶的用手指摩挲着小法刚刚射完精的龟头“告诉我，塞斯克”  
“嗯。。。”龟头的刺激让小法从云端拉回到了现实。“上。。上周。。”嘴里断断续续吐出几个词。  
“你自慰的时候想的是不是我？回答我。”  
“嗯。。。嗯。。是。。我自慰的时候满脑子都是你”小法从没想过有着天使脸庞的范佩西，在床上竟然像一个恶魔。  
得到满意答案的范佩西，兴奋的打开小法的大腿，把自己硕大的阴茎对准了小法的蜜穴，小法闭着眼睛，不愿看着羞耻的场面。  
范佩西勃起的阴茎在后穴处摩擦了几下伴着润滑剂深深地插入小法的体内。  
“啊。。。”第一次被侵犯的洞穴，令小法感到难受。“快出去。。。”小法双手因为紧张死死得抓着床单。  
“放松点，塞斯克，马上你会舒服的”随着范佩西高超的技巧，加上有规律的抽插，小法慢慢感受到了肛交的快感，敏感的肉壁牵动着全身神经，下身的性器又不争气的硬了起来，马眼吐着淫水。  
“从我第一次见到你就知道你是个骚货，可以上到你，只是没想到这么容易，看看你现在的样子，多么的渴望。”  
羞耻语言的挑逗，让小法再一起到达了高潮的边缘，快感已飙升到顶点，龟头涨得通红，柱身猛烈的颤抖。  
“唔，，please..啊。。！*&@#￥！”随着嘴里吐出范佩西听不懂的西班牙语后，小法又达到了高潮，这次射的比第一次还要多，还要猛烈。  
后穴的收缩让范佩西也即将高潮，他突然加快了速度，甚至插入最深，低吼了一声，射在了小法的体内。  
短时间内经历两次高潮加内射的小法精疲力竭，呼吸急促得什么都说不出来  
范佩西抽出阴茎，拿起小法的衬衣把自己阴茎上残留的精液擦掉。  
“留给你做纪念，骚货。”然后他把衣服扔在了小法身上，得意的离开了。


End file.
